Las Rubias no son Tontas
by Nana Cassal
Summary: Yachi nota cosas, cosas en Hinata y Kageyama que todos los cuervos de Karasuno ignoran. [KageHina]


**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Haikyuu! pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate

 **Advertencia:** AU **ǀ** Yaoi (Boy's Love) **ǀ** OoC **ǀ** Fluff **ǀ** Yachi!centric **ǀ** One-shot.

 **Pairing:** KageHina (Kageyama x Hinata).

 **N/A:** Necesitaba escribir algo respecto a Haikyuu y a mi OTP; además amo a Yachi. Así que aquí el resultado.

Y antes de que se me olvide, agradezco a **Kikico Coffey** por darme los ánimos necesarios para escribir algo en HQ!

* * *

 **.**

 **ǀ** **L** as **R** ubiasno son **T** ontas **ǀ**

 **.**

* * *

 **1er Set**

 **.**

A veces sucede antes de las prácticas, cuando todos están calentando, bastante concentrados en el vóley convirtiéndolo su prioridad.

Cada uno de los miembros de Karasuno se encuentra tan ensimismado en mejorar sus respectivas habilidades que ciertos detalles pasan desapercibidos para todos, tales como los comentarios entre el entrenador Ukai y el profesor Takeda, las suaves sonrisas que Kiyoko esboza al verlos entrenar tan duro y las disimuladas miradas que comparten los número nueve y el diez del equipo.

Yachi no necesitó completar el mes como segunda manager de Karasuno para darse cuenta, y realmente se sorprendía de que nadie más lo hubiese notado.

No se trataba del banal contacto visual que se mantiene con algún compañero de equipo o con un camarada, ni siquiera tenía que ver con el hecho de la necesidad de ligar sus sentidos para conseguir y mantener la dupla perfecta. No, no era eso. Yachi lo tenía más que claro. Se miraban de la forma en que alguien ve algo especial, algo que anhela; usando una analogía adecuada para ellos era como si los mismos Hinata y Kageyama mirasen un balón de vóley.

Yachi no es tonta, puede parecer un poco despistada y de pocas luces pero no por nada se encuentra en la clase cinco. Al contrario, ella podría llamar «tontos» a todos aquellos que comparten su mismo aire y son tan ciegos como para no notar que la conexión entre Shōyō y Tobio es más de lo que parece a simple vista.

...

 **2do Set**

.

No solo ocurría durante las prácticas o en los partidos de vóley, también en horario de clases, cuando todos se metían de lleno en su aparente vida estudiantil.

Aunque no estuvieran a la misma clase, Yachi solía encontrarlos bastante seguido, ya fuera en los pasillos o cuando ambos llegaban pidiéndole asesorías de determinadas materias, más común la segunda razón que la primera.

Fuera como fuera, cuando los veía por los pasillos e intercambiaba saludos con ambos —porque sí, siempre que los veía, los veía juntos—, casi podía jurar que los brazos de ambos chicos se encontraban demasiado cerca y que los dedos de sus manos alcanzaban a rozarse.

Primero creyó que lo estaba imaginando, que tanto estudiar le estaba pasando la factura y la hacía delirar. Tenía que tratarse de una jugarreta de su mente, no había más explicación. Porque, ¿en qué cabeza cabía que ambos chicos pudieran compartir contacto físico fuera de la cancha?

Habría dejado pasar aquello de no ser porque también ocurría durante los momentos en qué les ayudaba con sus diversos trabajos y tareas que se dejaban acumular. Mientras Hinata se concentraba en aprender la gramática del inglés y Kageyama memorizaba diversos kanjis, sus traviesas manos volvían a acercarse, las pieles de sus brazos estaban peligrosamente cerca y las miradas que se lanzaban durante las prácticas volvían a aparecer, más fugaces que de costumbre pero no por ello menos cargadas de sentimiento, al menos esa fue la etiqueta que Yachi le otorgó.

Si no era «sentimiento» entonces no se imaginaba de qué diablos podría tratarse.

...

 **3er Set**

 **.**

Y por si lo anterior no fuera poco, también los pillaba durante las caminatas nocturnas que emprendían de la preparatoria hacia sus respectivas casas, o en su defecto a la tienda del entrenador Ukai.

Mientras todos iban de lo más entretenidos en sus respectivas conversaciones, nadie notaba que Kageyama y Hinata, después de dar el mismo espectáculo de siempre —ya fuera alguna pelea sin sentido o discusión tonta que terminaba en los insultos del más alto hacia el pelirrojo—, disminuían su andar para quedar rezagados del resto del equipo.

Yachi no quería verse como una cotilla y mucho menos como una entrometida mas la curiosidad le picaba demasiado fuerte y en una de tantas ocasiones no pudo resistirse y por inercia giró su rostro hacia atrás.

Nada ni nadie la había preparado mentalmente para lo que vio.

Tal como sus miradas, el contacto entre los labios de los chicos fue tan efímero que se le figuró duró menos que un pestañeo.

Al instante sintió su rostro arder. Creyó que de nueva cuenta su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, sin embargo la boba sonrisa dibujada en los rostros de ambos jugadores le gritaba lo contrario. Y aquellos otros gestos tampoco tardaron en aparecer: el roce de pieles, el contacto de manos, esta vez yendo incluso más lejos permitiéndose entrelazar sus dedos, confiados en que una supuesta capa de privacidad los envolvía.

Yachi dejó de mirar y enfocó su vista en algún punto incierto que se encontraba frente a ella. Era mejor dejarles completamente solos, pasar de ellos y sus acciones; ahora debía quitarse esa maña de estarlos observando cada vez que podía.

Hasta que Hinata o Kageyama no hicieran algo al respecto, ella cree que es mejor que todo siga tal cual: siendo un secreto; un secreto entre ellos dos… o más bien, un secreto entre los pequeños cuervos y Hitoka.

…

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Y bueno, heme aquí con mi **primer** aporte a este grandioso fandom. De verdad, **necesitaba** publicar algo aquí, por suerte la **inspiración** estuvo de mi lado y me ayudó a lograr este pequeño escrito.

Espero que **no sea lo último** que publique por estos lares. Lo acepto, ya tengo varias ideas para algunos otros one-shots y un **proyecto** más serio sobre la **OTP** , ¡ **KageHina forev'ah**!

Gracias a todos ustedes por leer. ¡ **Son maravillosos**!

 _Ellie…_


End file.
